Ojos verde Slytherin
by Dark Luar
Summary: Albus Severus no sabía que él era un Malfoy. Scorpius no sabía que él era un Potter. Pero se hicieron una promesa en la heladería.
1. Ojos verde Slytherin

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. y yo no saco ningún beneficio de esto (todo el mundo lo sabe, pero por si acaso).

**Summary**: Albus Severus no sabía que él era un Malfoy. Scorpius no sabía que él era un Potter. Pero se hicieron una promesa en la heladería.

**Pareja: **Albus y Scorpius (amistad)

**Línea temporal: **Un poco antes (unos días) de lo narrado en el epílogo.

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. OJOS VERDE SLYTHERIN .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

Albus atravesó corriendo el Callejón Diagon en dirección a la heladería Florean Fortescue.

En realidad no tenía ninguna prisa por llegar, ya que su madre había ido con Lily a comprar ropa y James y su padre estaban en la tienda de escobas. Su hermano mayor iba a recibir una por su cumpleaños y tardaría bastante en escoger (era increíble cómo había aumentado la oferta de escobas en los últimos años). Así pues, estaba libre en el Callejón (siempre y cuando se mantuviera por la calle principal). Tenía más de media hora para hacer lo que quisiera pero, ¿qué niño de once años con algo de dinero tintineando en el bolsillo no correría a por un helado en una calurosa tarde de finales de agosto?

Cuando por fin tuvo ante si el enorme cucurucho de helado de vainilla y canela con trocitos de almendras por encima, no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente. El local estaba lleno de gente y no había ni una sola mesa libre. Cuando se fijó más cuidadosamente vio que en una esquina de la heladería había un chico de su edad que estaba solo en la mesa y, sin pensarlo demasiado por lo cansado que estaba tras la carrera, se acercó a él.

- Hola. ¿Te importa si me siento contigo? Es que no quedan mesas libres...

El chico se encogió de hombros después de mirarlo un instante y continuó tomando su helado (de menta con gotitas de caramelo) sin decir nada. Albus tomó asiento en frente suya. Le parecía que le sonaba un poco el color de pelo (de un rubio muy clarito), pero no estaba seguro de dónde.

- ¿Entras este año en Howgarts? - le preguntó.

- Sí... ¿Y tú?

- Yo también. Me llamo Albus Severus.

Albus no solía usar su apellido. No es que se avergonzara de él (nada más lejos de la realidad), pero prefería que la gente, especialmente si iba a tratar con ella en el colegio durante siete años seguidos, le tratase por quien era él antes de que por quien era su padre.

El niño sonrió al oír el nombre.

- Yo soy Scorpius - Albus también sonrió -. Si te metes con mi nombre te echo de mi mesa.

- No iba a reírme - se apresuró en aclarar el moreno sin dejar de sonreír -. Es que suena tan... Slytherin.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Toda mi familia ha ido siempre allí, así que supongo que yo también iré... ¿Y tú? Tu nombre es mitad Gryffindor y mitad Slytherin...

Albus arrugó un poco el entrecejo. No le gustaba demasiado hablar de ese tema.

- Bueno, toda mi familia ha ido a Gryffindor, pero a mí no me hace especial ilusión ir allí. Además, mi padre me ha dicho que él casi acaba en Slytherin, así que no sé...

Se hizo un breve silencio que rompió Scorpius.

- Tienes los ojos verde Slytherin.

Albus se sonrojó un poco sin decir nada.

Le habían comentado muchas veces que tenía los ojos de su padre, los ojos de su abuela, unos ojos muy bonitos, unos ojos como esmeraldas, unos ojos preciosos...

Pero nunca ojos verde Slytherin...

Y le gustaba como sonaba.

- Gracias... - contestó.

- ¿Nos vemos entonces en la mesa de las serpientes?

Albus miró a los ojos a Scorpius.

Verde esmeralda contra gris plata.

Los colores de Salazar.

Sí. Le gustaba esa mirada.

- Trato hecho.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Siempre me pareció curioso que nadie comentara demasiado (por lo menos que yo sepa) que el color de ojos de Harry es el color de Slytherin, y me apetecía hacer algo al respecto, pero al final lo hace con los hijos. Sé que me quedó muy cortito, pero _puede_ (y digo _puede_ por si luego me da pereza u.u^) que escriba la continuación, pero ya veré.

Agradeceré reviews, pero soy consciente de que a veces a la gente no le apetece comentar, así que no haré lo de decir "sin reviews no hay continuación" (aunque entiendo a ls que lo hacen). No seáis demasiado malos que esto es lo primero que publico... ^^


	2. Palabra de serpiente

**Disclaimer**: Estos chicos siguen sin ser míos.

**CAP. 2**

**··.·¨·. PALABRA DE SERPIENTE .·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

Durante todo el camino de ida a la estación King Cross, Albus tuvo que soportar, además de los llantos de Lily por no poder ir ese año a Hogwarts, a su hermano James repitiéndole una y otra vez que le iban a poner en Slytherin. El pequeño le contestaba que no constantemente, negándose a admitir ante su familia (por lo menos de momento) que sí, que él iba a ir a la casa de las serpientes, ya que temía tener que enfrentarse a su actitud antes de tiempo.

Cuando llegaron buscó con rapidez a sus primos, pensando que cuanto antes los encontraran antes los saludaría y podría irse a buscar a Scorpius. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo que habían hablado antes de que el rubio tuviera que irse.

- ¿Nos vemos en la estación? - le había preguntado su amigo.

- Mejor en el tren. Debería estar primero con mis primas o todos sospecharán que me pasa algo.

- ¿En el último compartimento un rato después de que salga el Expreso? - le había ofrecido.

- Allí estaré.

Después de esta conversación habían tenido que despedirse, ya que la madre de Scorpius lo estaba esperando fuera del local.

Ya habían encontrado al tío Ron y a la tía Hermione, así que se tranquilizó. Si hubieran llegado tarde tendría que haber escuchado la historia completa de la boca de su prima y tardaría en llegar al lugar acordado. Su tío Ron, para variar, volvió a decir que desheredaría a todo aquel que no fuese a Gryffindor. "Más para Hugo" no pudo evitar pensar Albus. En su opinión, era más que evidente que Rose iba a ir a Ravenclaw. Se parecía mucho a su madre.

Pero justo después de decir eso, todos los adultos se habían girado para ver a alguien, así que él también se fijó. Le pareció ver el pelo de Scorpius, pero no era posible, esa era la altura de un adulto... En cuanto el humo que desprendía el tren se despejó lo suficiente, vio que se trataba del señor Malfoy, un antiguo compañero de clase de su padre y sus tíos cuya familia, por lo visto, había estado muy relacionada con Voldemort durante la guerra. Entonces se fijó en a quién acompañaba... ¡era Scorpius!

Apenas escuchó lo que estaban diciendo sus padres y sus tíos. Estaba seguro de que su amigo también le había visto a él y a su padre, así que no estaba demasiado seguro de qué iba a pasar ahora. El odio entre sus familias era poco menos que legendario. ¿Y si Scorpius no quería volver a hablarle o algo así?

Al final decidió que iría de todos modos y que hablaría con el rubio, así que le dio tiempo a oír como James contaba lo de Teddy y su prima. Después de una breve conversación familiar al respecto en la cual James se entusiasmó demasiado (era _tan_ Gryffindor), Harry comentó que era hora de que subieran al tren.

Le entró ese pequeño temor de nuevo porque (qué demonios) él no era ningún valiente león, así que volvió a preguntarle a su padre lo de siempre:

- ¿Y si me ponen en la casa de Slytherin?

Por suerte, Harry lo tranquilizó y le dio una información que apreció muchísimo: "... tiene en cuenta tus preferencias."

Pues bien, él no era ningún león.

Y no le iban a poner en Gryffindor.

Pero tampoco no le iban a _"poner"_ en Slytherin.

Él iría a Slytherin porque quería.

Y con la cabeza bien alta.

Subió al Expreso junto con su prima Rose y buscaron el compartimento donde estaban las cosas de Victoire. Era evidente que la joven todavía se estaba "despidiendo" de Teddy, así que la esperaron mientras saludaban por la ventana. Albus no entendía a su hermano. Si no hubiera dicho nada en ese momento, podría haber chantajeado un poco a la chica. Nada serio, desde luego, al fin y al cabo era de la familia (y podría echarle una maldición), pero suponía que como ella entraba en sexto ese año, podría haberle pedido ayuda con los deberes.

Al pensarlo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Estaba hecho todo un Sly.

Después de las despedidas (con algo de lagrimeo por parte de todas las madres de la estación), Albus se quedó un rato con sus primas (James había desaparecido en busca de sus amigos) pero aprovechó cuando estas empezaron a hablar de chicos para escabullirse silenciosamente.

Atravesó una marea de niñitas histéricas que estaba seguro de que acabarían en Hufflepuff y esquivó a un par de muchachos gigantescos con corbata verde. Unas chicas de Ravenclaw le miraron de arriba a abajo al pasar y estaba seguro de que alguien murmuró el nombre de su padre a sus espaldas, pero finalmente llegó a la parte trasera el tren sin ningún problema.

Sintió que se ponía un poco nervioso, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría Scorpius al verle ahora que ambos sabían sus apellidos, sin embargo respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. El rubio le estaba esperando solo, sentado junto a la ventana.

- No sabía que él era tu padre - empezó al verle entrar y cerrar la puerta. No le estaba mirando a los ojos.

- Ni yo que él era el tuyo - contestó el moreno mientras se sentaba en frente suya.

- Entiendo que si no quieres...

- No soy mi padre - le interrumpió Albus.

- Ni yo el mío - le respondió Scorpius levantando la mirada, con un tono ligeramente ofendido.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

- No voy a echarme atrás en lo que dije.

El niño de ojos grises sonrió.

- Además - añadió el moreno sonriendo también -, te di mi palabra de serpiente.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Muchíiiiiiiiiisimas gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en dejarme reviews, me alegré mucho de leerlos y de ver que os había gustado la idea. Como me pedisteis que continuara, aquí lo tenéis, espero que no os haya decepcionado.

Tengo pensado escribir solo dos capítulos más, que serían la parte del viaje y de la Selección respectivamente, pero dadme algo de tiempo porque ya no estoy de vacaciones y enseguida me ponen exámenes. Este capítulo me quedó más largo que el primero, pero no sé cuanto me ocuparán los siguientes.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo, así da gusto publicar ^^


	3. Historias de leones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a esa rubia millonaria que todos conocemos.

**CAP. 3**

**··.·¨·. HISTORIAS DE LEONES .·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

- ... y entonces mi padre le miró fijamente y le dijo muy serio "Sí, pero yo necesito gastármelo en zapatos con hechizos elevadores".

Las risas de ambos jóvenes llenaron el compartimento.

- Eso sí que es una repuesta Slytherin - dijo Albus -. Mi padre se hubiera enfadado, pero probablemente se hubiera largado sin decir nada. Y mi tío Ron lo único que hubiera hecho sería ponerse rojo.

- Ya, siempre me han contado que cuando se enfadaba o avergonzaba se ponía como un tomate.

- Pero eso era por culpa de tu padre la mayoría de las veces - le acusó medio en bromas Albus -. Según mi familia, él odia a los Gryffindor.

- Mi padre no odia a los Gryffindor - explicó -, lo que pasa es que le parecen... un poco irracionales a veces.

Habían estado hablando durante horas. Albus le había contado historias de su familia y Scorpius le había dicho lo que su padre le había contado de ellos. Generaciones enteras de Weasley's se hubieran levantado de sus tumbas al oír decir a uno de sus descendientes "Objetivamente tiene razón, los Weasley's somos muchísimos" cuando el rubio comentó que según Draco eran _demasiados_.

- No está demasiado desencaminado. En ocasiones mi familia es demasiado exagerada con sus reacciones, como que se controlan poco... ¿Sabes qué? Cuando te sientes en la mesa deberías ponerte de cara a la mesa de Gryffindor y me guardas un sitio para poder ver bien la cara de mi hermano cuando me siente con las serpientes. ¡Seguro que se pone tan rojo como el tío Ron cuando se enfada!

Los dos niños se rieron con ganas. Ambos eran miembros conscientes de la casa de Salazar incluso antes de la Selección y sabían ser diplomáticos, de modo que no hablaban demasiado de lo que realmente podía ofender al otro. Pero aún así, tenían un tema pendiente.

- Oye, Albus... - empezó Scorpius - ¿Tus padres no se enfadarán?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

- Mi padre me dijo que no pasaría nada si voy a Sytherin, aunque a la parte pelirroja de la familia no creo que le haga demasiada gracia. Seguro que mi hermano se meterá conmigo, pero una vez hecha la Selección no podrán hacer nada.

El rubio asintió.

- Me alegro de tu decisión.

- Espera a que James y sus amigos nos gasten un par de bromas pesadas y luego hablamos - bromeó Albus.

- ¿Acaso piensas que por ser un Malfoy no me voy a dignar a devolvérselas? - respondió el otro con fingida altivez.

- Precisamente porque eres un Malfoy sé que lo harás. Y mientras no sea nada permanente, por eso de que en el fondo sigue siendo familia mía, cuenta conmigo. Llevo años deseando devolverle todas las veces que ha molestado.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no tengo hermanos, así que no sé como es eso...

- Hablando de tu familia... ¿tu padre no se enfadará porque seas mi amigo, no?

- Mi padre es un Slytherin de la cabeza a los pies. Seguramente dirá que mis amistades las elijo yo y que siempre viene bien relacionarse con la familia Potter. Aunque tus padres no le caigan bien no creo que tú le molestes.

- A veces desearía que mi familia fuese así. Seguro que todos intentan convencerme de que eres una mala compañía, que no me fíe de tu padre o algo por el estilo...

- ¿No te cansa vivir entre tanto Gryffindor?

- Bueno, ya sabes, es mi familia, así que estoy más o menos acostumbrado al alboroto constante de James y Lily. Pero he de reconocer que los abrazos de mi abuela cuando voy a visitarla suelen dejarme sin aliento durante un buen rato. Pero todo tiene su parte buena.

- ¿Y cuál es en este caso?

- Tartas en mi cumpleaños y un jersey cada Navidad. Y artículos gratis de Sortilegios Weasley cada vez que visito a mi tío George.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Has dicho _gratis_?

- Sí, pero no puedo conseguir suficientes como para venderlos, si es eso en lo que estás pensando - el rubio refunfuñó un poco y el moreno sonrió -. Yo también soy una serpiente, amigo mío.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Ya sé que me emociono fácilmente, pero cada vez que leo uno me pongo a dar saltitos por mi habitación ^^u (confirmando a mis padres que me faltan unos cuantos tornillos u.u^).

Quería aclarar que esta historia solo tiene un capítulo más y que no es una historia slash. Yo la veo como una especie de introducción para todos aquellos fics en los que Albus y Scorpius son amigos y los dos están en Slytherin, como si fuera una explicación de cómo llegó a pasar. Por eso no los lío con nadie, solo cuento como me parece que comenzaron a llevarse bien. De todas formas, a mí me parece que hacen buena pareja, así que tal vez en un futuro haga algo slash entre ellos que se pueda unir con este fic, pero no tengo nada concreto de momento.

Nos leemos en el último capítulo, besos para todos (pero más para los que dejan reviews ^^).


	4. El inicio de una era

**Disclaimer**: Aunque dijera que los chicos son míos no serviría de nada, así que tendré que aceptar que no lo son.

**CAP. 4**

**··.·¨·. EL INICIO DE UNA ERA .·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

Cuando vieron que ya se estaban acercando al castillo, el moreno le dijo a Scorpius que iba a ir junto a sus primas para poder sorprenderlas a ellas también en el momento de la Selección, así que quedaron en verse dentro.

Al bajar del tren, Rose y Albus se separaron de sus primos y saludaron a Hagrid antes de subir a los botes. Al cabo de un rato, la imponente figura del castillo se vislumbró entre la fantasmagórica niebla, sobrecogiendo a todos los chiquillos mientras atravesaban las oscuras y frías aguas del lago bajo la atenta mirada del calamar.

Al atravesar la gran puerta de roble que los separaba de lo que pronto considerarían su hogar, se encontraron con un profesor vestido con una túnica oscura que los esperaba. Tras guiñarles un ojo disimuladamente a Albus y a Rose y conducir a todos los jóvenes hasta lo que suponían la entrada del Gran Comedor, se presentó como el profesor Longbottom. Después de una breve introducción de lo que les esperaba al otro lado del vestíbulo, los dejó solos unos minutos.

Albus sentía como su prima, a su lado, se retorcía la túnica entre las manos. Tenía que reconocer que él no estaba mucho más tranquilo. Para intentar distraerse, recorrió con la mirada a los que serían sus compañeros de curso. Chicos y chicas de todo tipo que parecían tan nerviosos o más que él lo rodeaban, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, hablando entre ellos con susurros agitados, mordiéndose las uñas... Entre sus cabezas distinguió el pelo rubio de Scorpius a unos metros de distancia. Por alguna razón, eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Al fin y al cabo, él ya sabía a qué casa iba a ir.

Después de un rato esperando, Neville volvió y los condujo hacia el Gran Comedor. Todo lo que le habían contado sus padres le pareció que se quedaba corto al observar el alto techo de la estancia, las miles de velas flotando sobre su cabeza, el silencio expectante de la espera, los cientos de rostros ansiosos, la solemnidad que inundaba el ambiente, la inminencia de lo que marcaría su futuro. La magia en estado puro.

Y el Sombrero. En cuanto estuvieron colocados en fila de uno ante el taburete de madera donde reposaba el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador y después de carraspear un poco, este comenzó a cantar:

_En este gran castillo de piedra,_

_hace ya más de mil años,_

_cuatro grandes hechiceros_

_este colegio fundaron._

_La misión me encomendaron_

_de tener que decidir_

_a qué casa cada estudiante_

_tenía aptitudes de ir._

_En el momento en que me pruebes_

_tu cabeza examinaré_

_y sin dudas, con certeza,_

_a donde has de ir te diré._

_Si tu cabeza ansía_

_conocimientos obtener,_

_en la casa de Ravenclaw_

_te he de poner._

_Mas si eres ambicioso_

_en Slytherin encontrarás tu hogar,_

_donde habitan todos aquellos_

_que siempre sus fines han de alcanzar._

_Y si no temes el trabajo_

_y eres perseverante,_

_si eres justo y leal,_

_en Hufflepuff están tus semejantes._

_Pero si tu corazón destaca_

_por su valentía y tesón,_

_el encaminarte a Gryffindor_

_será mi misión._

_De modo que ¡adelante!,_

_¡ponme sobre tu cabeza!_

_y a que casa has de ir_

_yo te diré con presteza._

Al terminar la canción y los aplausos, comenzó la Selección. Tras un rato en el cual desfilaron ante él serpientes, leones, águilas y tejones, Albus oyó el nombre de su amigo.

- Malfoy, Scorpius

Unos cuantos murmullos se oyeron en el Comedor al reconocer el apellido y no le pareció que fueran muy alegres, pero cuando el Sombrero apenas tardó un segundo en gritar SLYTHERIN, los de la mesa verde y plata aplaudieron. Albus se fijó en que no lo saludaban tan fervientemente como a otros, pero así el rubio pudo reservarle un sitio más fácilmente.

Los murmullos se reanudaron con fuerza cuando retumbó su nombre por toda la estancia.

- Potter, Albus

Se adelantó hacia el Sombrero sin levantar los ojos del suelo. No miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero su hermano y sus primos mayores seguro que estaban sonriendo, al igual que el profesor Longbottom quien, como amigo de sus padres, también creía saber su futuro. Al igual que todo aquel que oía su apellido. Menos una persona. Su mirada se deslizó un momento sobre la mesa de verde y vislumbró una sonrisa en su rubio amigo.

Respiró profundamente, alzó la cabeza y se sentó en el taburete de madera.

- Otro Potter-Weasley, ¿eh? Sabes que tienes pura sangre Gryffindor, ¿verdad? - le dijo una vocecita en su oído.

"Soy un Slytherin."

- Vaya, parece que quieres ir a contracorriente con tu familia.

"No soy como ellos."

- Bueno, podrías ir a Gryffindor, sin duda, pero pareces ambicioso y, sí, realmente lucharías por ello... si tan decidido estás, que así sea...

_¡¡SLYTHERIN!!_

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio.

Los pocos que podían recordar una Selección casi cuarenta años atrás podrían compararlo con el que se hizo cuando Sirius Black (nada menos que un Black) fue a Gryffindor. Pero es que Albus era un _Potter_. Era el hijo de _Harry Potter_. Y ahora estaba en _Slytherin_. El cuadro de Dumbledore hubiera sonreído de estar presente y tal vez alguien hubiera pensado algo acerca de la "confraternización de las casas". Pero es que era un _Potter_. Y estaba en _Slytherin_.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Albus se levantaba, dejaba el Sombrero en el taburete y se sentaba con Scorpius. Sentía cientos de miradas sobre él y cuando estaba en su sitio pensó en mirar para el suelo por el gran silencio que había causado, pero su amigo le susurró _"Mira que caras"_ y recordó porqué estaba allí.

Alzó la cabeza con medida altivez y contempló uno a uno los rostros que conocía. La directora, Neville, Hagrid, sus primos... todos le miraban con incertidumbre e incomprensión y apartaban un poco la mirada en cuanto él les clavaba sus ojos esmeralda, pero la cara de su hermano, con un tono ligeramente verde, era la mejor de todas. Sonrió un poquito.

Al cabo de lo que en el fondo de su ser le pareció una eternidad, un murmullo comenzó a alzarse hasta el punto de que McGonagall tuvo que hacer aparecer su patronus para que todos se callasen y poder continuar la Selección. Aún así, el ruido de fondo se mantuvo constante, de modo que casi nadie se dio cuenta cuando Neville tartamudeó al decir el siguiente nombre, ni cuando Rose fue la primera Weasley en ir a Ravenclaw, ni cuando James nada más comenzar la cena se escabulló de su mesa para escribir una carta urgente a sus padres.

Deliberadamente ajenos a las miradas que los taladraban, un Malfoy y un Potter charlaban alegremente de su futuro más próximo en la mesa de las serpientes.

No hablaban de los vociferadores que podrían recibir, ni de los reproches de James, ni del hielo con que podrían ser tratados allá donde fueran, ni de las bromas y comentarios hirientes con que podría ser recibida su amistad, ni de la desaprobación con que algunos les mirarían simplemente por ser ellos mismos. No.

Ellos tan solo hablaban de las habitaciones en las mazmorras bajo el lago, de los atajos secretos, de los partidos de Quidditch, de las clases de magia y hechicería. De lo que serían los mejores años de su vida.

Porque estaban en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Y ahí todo puede suceder.

**··.·¨·. FIN .·¨·.··**

**Notas de la autora**: Lamento no haber podido actualizar el fin de semana como de costumbre, pero es que estuve muy ocupada.

Espero que no os haya decepcionado este último capítulo (a mí no me acaba de gustar tanto como los otros, pero en fin...) y supongo que perdonareis mi patético intento con la canción del Sombrero, pero es que a veces me creo poeta ^^

Con este capítulo finaliza ya el fic, que como expliqué no tiene continuación fija. Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer y besos para todos :)

P.D. Agradecería reviews para saber si os gustó...


End file.
